DarksiderVampire
by ninjaman144
Summary: A horesmens son must go to the academy to experience a life of a normal teenager.Only things aren't as normal as they first believed. things are about to go bad for he son of the horesman death.First story, please be kind, please read and review.ocxmizore
1. Prologue: son of the horsmen death

Prologue; Horseman's Son

I do not own Darksiders or Rosario + Vampire. I do own all OCs in this story. Please support the official manga and game releases.

This story was beta'd by Winrie McGeeky, I hope I caught everything! ^^

The cold breeze blew blissfully through the ruins of what was once New York. No sound, no activity, and no life in the city that was long ago renowned for its 24 hour liveliness. A shattered shell of its former glory, yet not completely absent of life. Desperate footsteps echoed through the city, breaking the silent serenity that ruled the ruins. The source of the noise - a blond haired girl of about 16 years of age - appeared from a torn alley in a rush, with her pursuer close behind, leaping from the alley and sliding a little as it landed. It was grotesque, a bloody crimson beast with its front structure bulkier than the rear, its large, muscular front "arms" flexing as it propelled itself toward is prey. The girl screamed as the creature snapped at her heels with its grotesque teeth. As she ran, she did not notice a jagged rock in her path. The girl's face turned to one of shock as her foot hit the solid obstruction.

She shook her head, disoriented, as she rolled on to her back. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with her pursuer, fear ebbing into her very being. She attempted a backwards crawling escape to get away from this monster, only for her back to hit something. Behind her was a large pile of rubble, which was too large for her to climb quick enough to get away. A defeated whimper escaped the girl's lips, tears pouring out of her eyes. The creature's eye's gleamed hungrily as it stalked its way to its next meal, as if to close the distance the demon growled at her. It was rewarded with a woeful scream.

"H-HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE!" her desperate shrieks remained unanswered as the beast raised a claw, ready to end her life.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable strike. Only the strike never came, only the sound of something hitting a hard object, she opened her eyes to see someone in front of her. Her eyes widened as she recognized who it was that stood there. He stood at least a head and a half taller than herself, with a mop of messy black hair and wearing a billowing purple cloak and matching purple pants, complete with large armored boots that led up to his knees. He was very muscular but the unusual thing about him was how his forearms and hands were broader than a normal persons arm, and on his back was a symbol of a horse skull surrounded with peculiar ruins. In his hands he held two large short staff scythes, their silver blades shining in the sunlight. Relief practically poured out of the girl, tears of joy escaping her eyes.

"D-Dante?" said man looked at the girl behind, his own pale green eyes gleaming as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sara, you're safe now," he comforted her, looking back at the creature that he kicked before. The beast crashed into a small building, which collapsed down on the monster. The pile of rubble began to shake violently, before exploding outwards, raining debris on the two. Dante's large body was unaffected as he shielded Sara from any potential harm.

"Hmph, so damn resilient," he sighed and looked back at Sara. "This won't take long."

Just as he finished saying this, the abomination came leaping at the two. Dante quickly flared his wrath** (1)** knocking the demon back. Dante quickly capitalized on the disorientated minion** (2)**, dashing forward he swung his right scythe in a rising slash. The hellhound had no chance to dodge, roaring in pain as its left side was slashed. He continued his assault by merging the two scythes by the staff ends, spinning the newly formed weapon and not allowing the monster a chance to counter. The beast attempted one final slash at Dante, only to meet air. Dante had dodged to the side, separating his weapons before he combined them once more to create one larger scythe. The demon turned seconds too late as its head was severed from its body, blood spraying from the headless body.

Dante smiled at his handiwork as he returned his blades to their original forms. He turned to the girl who had her hands over her eyes, yet she began to peek between her fingers when the noises of battle ended. Dante chuckled at the girl as he walked towards her, folding and attaching his blade to his armor boots. He offered his hand to the girl, which she promptly accepted.

"Let's go home." He turned to walk away until he stopped, remembering something. Sara looked at him, confused. "Oh, almost forgot." He turned to the corpse, extending his hand, glowing wisps of energy burst out of the body as they went to the boys hand. The wisps entered his hand; Dante lowered it after all the wisps were gone. "I might need these souls **(3)** for something." The girl nodded in understanding as they walked towards the way home.

30 minutes later,

Dante smiled as the girl ran to a boy who was fuming at her to, "be more careful from now on!" They thanked him many times, but he waved it off, saying that it was his duty to protect. He watched as they walked hand in hand towards the village, his eyes lingered at the intertwined hands. He felt a pang of sadness stab his heart. He shook his head at a attempt to rid himself of it, frowning at the negative emotion. 'Enough!' he thought to himself. 'There's no point on getting depressed on something like this." he followed the group that was heading toward the village, eyeing the terrain for any threats.

10 minutes later, rider's village

As they entered the village, Dante headed towards the town hall, his family's home. Entering, he noticed no one to greet him. He looked around, confused. 'Huh, that's odd, no ones her-'. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of talking. 'Must be a meeting...well might as well see what their talking about.' His decision being made, he began to head to the meeting room to see what the meeting may be about.

He soon found the door to the meeting room; the talking was louder now. Grinning at guessing correctly, Dante moved to open the door. He stopped when he heard something that surprised him.

"- My school will allow your children a chance to experience what its like to be a normal teen." This voice was not recognized by Dante, but the man's words caught his interest.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but why should we send them god knows how far away this school of yours is? We don't even know who you are!" Dante did recognize that voice. 'That's Uncle War for you,' he thought, 'always the paranoid soldier.'

"I understand your hesitation toward me, but worry not, for your children will be absolutely safe."

"Hm, allow us to speak with each other before we make a decision," This voice caught Dante's attention; this particular voice was that of his father. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal a weird priest with glowing eyes.  
>Dante blinked in surprise. "Uh, hi?"<br>The priest smirked in amusement at the young mans reaction and closed the door behind him. The voices remained audible from the outside as the priest eyed the young man before him.

"You are Dante, I presume," the boy nodded. "You look so much like your father, apart from the hair and the..." the priest pointed to his mouth area to show what he meant.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Dante gave a small laugh at what the priest was implying.

"Yes. Well, I presume you know what we were talking about." Dante had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping.

The man chuckled at the younger one's expense; he turned back to the door to notice a familiar head popping out. The head was covered by a red hood, white hair spilling out of the sides, a strong face illuminated by glowing white eyes.

"Hey you, we're re...Dante? What are you doing here?" War looked at the younger rider as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um...well...ha-ha, that's a funny story," Dante tried to make up an excuse, but failed miserably.

War shook his head at the boy's attempt. "It doesn't matter, you're needed anyway." Dante looked confused as he followed the priest into the room.

Inside the room he saw his mother, a spiky haired brunette with green eyes and wearing a doctor's uniform. Next to her was his father in his true form. He looked just like Dante, only difference was that his hair was smooth and ran down his face ('head-banger hair' was what his mom called it), paler skin, a lot taller, skeleton like gauntlets, and his clothes had bone like edging. Oh, and not to forget, his lower face wasn't there. Instead there was a smooth mass of what looked to be bone. He also didn't have a nose, instead it more like a skull's nose. His father eyed him with his glowing orange eyes.

"Good, Dante, you're here. How do you feel about going to school?" Dante stared blankly at his father. Before him was a legendary being, the leader of the four horseman of the apocalypse, the rider **Death**. Yet here he was being asked by this said being, who happened to be his 'old' man, what he thought about going to school. And for such an occasion, he gave the only intelligent answer for such an occasion (for his age anyway).

"...SAY WHAT?"

*********************Chapter end*********************

Info

(1)Wrath is the power force of all angels or nephilim (half angels). This power is a more potent form of yokai. Wrath can be used in many ways, like changing oneself into a large deadly being to creating a wave of destruction.

(2)Minion; A hellhound, loyal servant of the destroyer, notoriously dangerous and will hunt down its prey with vigilance.

(3)A rider can collect and sell souls to a demon merchant by the name of Vulgrim to buy rare and power items that will aid in there journey.

If you want more information, just look up Darksiders, or Darksiders wiki. Please don't flame too hard this is my first fanfiction, I had this in my head for a while so I decided to write it. I will update as much as possible though so please review.


	2. Chapter1: Yokai Academy

FINALY another chapter (theoretically the first chapter but prologues count I guess), I apologize for the loooooong wait, but a lot of unexpected stuff happened. But now I'm back to business baby, I would like to thank Tony B for Reminding I have a story too write and getting my procrastinating butt back to work. Also a big thank you to those who commented and Faved my story, you guys are the fuel I need to keep going. Also want to thank Winrie Mcgeeky for waiting this long for me to decide to not be lazy for once :3 kudos to you. What the hell, I'm not taking an award (yet lol) , but seriously thank you for sticking it out, I do plan on making more chapters sooner than this one, they may or may not be as long as this one but hopefully they will be good enough to be a good read. I have soooo many plans waiting for you **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**. I also like to apologize to those who are the lovers of perfect grammar and english, my writing might not be to standard, also this was a slow chapter but don't worry next chapter should feel more to speed and more action yay. Enjoy :D

_(Making some edits, forgot some __really important__ details XP) _

_((also answered some of the comments so check them out.))_

(**I do not own Darksiders or Rosario + vampire, I only own any OC that I decide to create. Darksiders belong to Vigil and Rosario belongs to Akihisa Ikeda) **

Chapter 1: Yokai Academy

The cigarette glowed eerily as the bus driver sucked in a breath. He blew out a cloud of smoke, before looking at the mirror to the only passenger glaring out the window. The driver gave a small chuckle as the boy began to tug at his tie and jacket in annoyance. 'Poor kid, Fuss the horsemen aren't a formal type of crew', thought the bus driver as smiled in amusement. Dante continued to fuss with his uniform, ignoring the fact that the driver was staring at him. He soon gave up and chose to look out the window. He can only think of what it would be like to go to an actual school. His home world did have schools yes, but it had little material knowledge and it was held in a ruin of a library. Even then all that the teachers 'could' teach were basic things. He had little school knowledge, a large disadvantage on his part, and to add on to that he wasn't known to be a real talkative person. He can only pray to the God he everything runs smoothly.

As Dante fiddled with the infuriating collar, once again, he looked out the window at the all too familiar wasteland that was his home, soon noticing the road led to a tunnel. As they entered the tunnel, Dante instantly noticed the wave of unnatural energy pulsing. Soon they exit the tunnel into a world near opposite to the one they were just in. there was a town with no signs of destruction or any presence of demons or undead. The driver turned his head to Dante and gave him another creepy grin.

"So boy, what do you think?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead turned his head back towards the road.

Dante was in awe, 'W-where am I, there is no way this place was untouched by the catastrophe, how is this possible'. The world before his eyes was one very unfamiliar to one who was born onto the world that was made into nothing more than a wasteland; no it was the exact opposite. He would continue looking at this strange peaceful world had the bus not abruptly stopped. Dante noticed the doors opened for a scrawny teen around his own age. He had brown hair and eyes he had the school attire, in fact he seemed… ordinary. The boy, getting over how creepy the bus driver was looked over to Dante, took a deep breath and walked over to the other student. Dante had long ago decided the window was more interesting the current events before him.

"May I sit here," Dante blinked out of his train of thought to stoically look at the origin of the voice. He only gave a nod, and the other sat comfortably next to him. "Thank you, the names Tsukune Aono, you?"

"Dante" was all he said, he continued to looking out the window.

Tsukune didn't get a last name, but decided not to press the matter because at least he got a name. By the looks of the guy he seemed to be a quite one. Also the guy seems athletic by his build, he also noticed that Dante was pulling at his collar in frustration.

"Uh-heh not a uniform type are you," tsukune gestured to Dante's hand pulling his collar.

Dante looked at his hand and chuckled, "guess not." That was all he said as he turned back to the window.

Tsukune gave a sigh, 'man, so much for starting a conversation, now I'll be tense all the way there, oh man, I'm nervous as hell', he began to fidget with thumbs in desperate attempt at calming his nerves. Dante noticed this; he decided to calm this guy down before he has a panic attack.

"Don't worry, you need to relax", he turned to tsukune, "else you're going to burn out on the first day". Dante ended with a reassuring smile (grin, maybe). Tsukune seemed to relax instantly; he nodded his head confidence burned in his eyes. Dante could only shake his head in amusement at tsukune's change of character. 'Guess it wouldn't hurt to make friends, just didn't expect to make one so early'. The ride became mildly uneventful after that, Tsukune began to talk to his cousin on the phone. When the

After a while the bus made a screeching halt, the driver turned to the two boys. "Here's your stop, but before you leave, let me just tell you," the two looked at the older man curiously, "Yokai Academy can be a Reeeeeeally scary place, you might want to watch your backs."

Tsukune was freaked out, Dante however was unfazed. "I'm sure we can handle ourselves," was his response as he exited the bus. Tsukune followed his new friend out of the bus, the bus driver's words echoing through his mind. The bus driver chuckled as he watched the two boys walk towards the school. "This year is definitely going to be interesting, a human and death, hehehe how interesting".

As the two walked along, Tsukune still could not get the creepy bus driver's words out of his head. Especially, since seeing the scarecrow, and the blood red sea, he decided to voice his fears to Dante.

"Hey Dante-san, about what that bus driver said" Tsukune stopped his train of speech when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"first, it's just 'Dante' second, Don't worry so much on it, you will be fine, I honestly doubt this academy is as terrifying as that man says it is," he then let go of Tsukune's shoulder and continued walking forward to the school. Tsukune grinned, "Yeah, how bad could it really be." From that time on Tsukune jump at the slightest thing, except his shadow. However, Dante and Tsukune both have noticed an odd sound heading towards theme.

"Watch out!" came a yell from there left, however they had little time to react as a girl on a bike collided with the both of them. The bike and slammed into Dante as the girl slammed into tsukune. The three crashed into the ground, dante was dazed, the bike lying on top of him. Tsukune on the other hand found himself on top a gorgeous girl with long bubblegum pink and a Rosario connected to a collar on her neck. Tsukune blushed and retracted his hand, which had landed onto the girl's thigh. The girl opened her eyes to see a boy, she looked around and saw her bike on Dante, realizing what had happened.

"Oh, are you two okay, I'm so sorry I got a little dizzy," the girl looked down in shame "you see, I'm anemic, and I can dizzy easily."

"It's alright, no harm done, we're fine, aren't we Dante, uh Dante," Tsukune sweet dropped when he noticed that Dante was unconscious, 'he did get hit in the head pretty hard with a bike, I hope he's okay'. He turns back to the girl to notice her face is very close to his. His face is red, his body frozen as hers presses close. What he didn't realize was his head was bleeding, and when Tsukune turned to dante she had smelled said blood and was getting eerily closer to Tsukune. Not even Tsukune turning back to face her stopped her from the need. However she was able to give him a heads up.

"Sorry, I can't help myself, because you see, I'm a vampire," was all she said and she bit Tsukune's neck. Dante had just got up from being knocked down by bike just in time to notice a girl with her face in Tsukunes neck.

"Uh, Tsukune, I don't think now is the best time to get a hickey," Dante stands up, patting at his pants.

Tsukune fell out of his stupor at those words, "She is not giving me a hickey, she is biting me," he yelled in indignantly.

The pink haired girl soon let go and jumped back, embarrassed at her weakness to temptation. Tsukune complained for a sec, but noticed the bit wasn't as bad as he thought.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, your blood smelled so good, my names Moka Akashiya, and even though I look like this, I am a vampire," Moka looked at Tsukune fearfully, " d-do you hate…you know ….vampires," she asked dejectedly.

Tsukune not believing that this pretty girl is an actual vampire, decided to play along.

"I have nothing against vampires, and if you want to call yourself a vampire, then more power to you," he said giving her a reassuring smile, "and my name Tsukune Aono, and my friend here is Dante, it's nice to meet you Moka."

Moka's face lit with joy, she grabbed tsukune in a bear hug. Dante watched stoically, when he noticed a flapping of wings, he turned to the noise. A familiar friend landed on his shoulder giving a curtsy 'CAW'.

"Dust, what are you doing here?" Dante noticed a letter on the crow's leg.

Untying the note, he opened the note and began to read its contents.

'Dear Dante, I have sent Dust with you, figured you could use his assistance. As you know he is a very reliable partner, if things get difficult you will only have to turn to Dust and he will lead you in the right direction. He has helped me through all my battles, now it is only right he help you through your future battles.

Sincerely your father DEATH.

p.s. your mother says she loves you, and for you to be careful.'

Dante looked to Dust, "guess we're in this together, eh Dust."

"Caw" was Dust's response as he proceeded to clean his feathers.

Moka had finally let go of tsukune, noticed the feathered creature, she ran up with stars of awe.

"Wow, a pet crow, he's so pretty, what's his name?" questions flew out of her mouth due to curiosity. Tsukune finally recovering from the monster bear hug was also curious about the crow who is now fussing at the girl being called a pet.

Dante scratched his head, "he's not really a pet, more like a member of the family," petting the bird that finally decided to calm down; however his feathers were now a mess now. "His name is Dust; he's been my fathers trusted companion, now he's my companion for my future challenges." Dust gave a proud 'caw' to that, and the other two were satisfied.

"I didn't know the school allowed pe…I mean companions to come to this school," Tsukune asked while avoiding to make the same mistake as Moka and offend the bird.

"Oh, speaking of the school, we better get there before we are late," Moka spoke up in realization.

"Ah, you're right, let's go," Tsukune exclaimed.

Dante handed the bike to the girl, her gleamed happily, "thank you, Oh I'm so happy I made two friends already".

"Caw"

"Oops I mean 'three' new friends," she said as she pet Dust on his head.

The three began walking to the school side to side, an unlikely turn of events in Dante's point of view, a relief to Tsukune, and the best day ever, and Dust could care less for he was enjoying the smell of death in the air.

Time skip

Dante was sitting patiently for the teacher to arrive; he had already met the Chairmen and had received his room key and classes, and Dust left to peck at a corpse. Coincidently, he had the same class as the Tsukune boy he met earlier that day. I have a feeling the so called Chairmen has a plan for me and Tsukune, he turned to his left to see said boy sitting nervously. The teacher finally decided to walk in, she walked to the front and began writing on the board.

"Hello class and welcome to Yokai Academy, I am your teacher Shizuke Nekonome," she pronounced ith a cheery attitude, " I know you may already know this, but this school is built for the sake of monster to attend."

Dante felt a wave of surprise wash over him, 'monsters, but wait that means that….I'm surrounded by potential demons or enemies." The surprise wasn't too great, he had been noticing a meek pulse of power coming from all the students, except for….Dante turned to Tsukune and saw the boy practically soaked in shock and fear. 'Don't tell me, tsukune is a human,' tsukune gave off the very same power as a child of the third kingdom. 'I will have to talk to the Chairmen about this, there is no way tsukune 'accidently' entered this school on his own.' Tsukune on the other hand had completely different thoughts, 's-school for monsters, as in monster monsters'.

The teacher began talking about how the humans are gaining control of the earth and how monster must now coexist with humans. 'Wait, did she say the humans are 'now' gaining control of the world. Impossible, the third kingdom has belonged to the humans since its creation; the creator himself gave it to the humans to form 'The Balance'.' These 'monsters' must be a form of demon formed long ago and haven't been banished to hell, and thus have most likely tormented the humans and thinking the world was theirs to control. That was the best idea he had about what could have happened, but it was only a theory. He planned to investigate further to figure out the truth himself; however he concentrated on the problem before him.

"Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" these words came from the mouth of a messy blond hair boy with a pierced lip, he had a bad boy attitude; which for Dante only spelt trouble.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters there are no genuine humans here," as she continued she waved her 'stick' thing around as if to emphasize importance of her words, "Since this Academy is within a secret sacred world, any humans who come to know of our existence we will bring them to death or something."

Dante wasn't too surprised about that, monsters eat humans; well most do anyways. If a monster were to figure out Tsukune was a human, they would carry out that sentence themselves. Dante's train of thought was interrupted by the door abruptly opening.

"EXCUSE ME," a familiar face came rushing in, "Sorry I'm late, after the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school."

The teacher turned to the tardy student and smiled, "Oh that's fine, take a seat."

Moka began heading to her seat, it didn't take long for all present male student (excluding Dante) to suddenly swoon at the presence of the girl. They were blabbering like idiots saying things like 'She's too hot' and 'I'm so happy to be in the same class as her'. Dante looked at them with disgust, 'learn some dignity fools'. However Moka continued oblivious of the men fawning over her.

"M-Moka," came the nervous voice of Tsukune. Moka heard her name and looked at tsukune.

"Huh….Tsukune," when the gears in her head began to turn, once she processed the information, she pounced Tsukune, "its Tsukune, We're in the same class."

As she hugged Tsukune, the other boys were in an uproar that such a pretty girl would hug this boy. Dante shook his head at them, but when his eyes landed on a certain dirty blond boy who had commented earlier about eat/molesting humans, he gave a harsh glare, the boy was looking at Moka hungrily; which only spells trouble for both tsukune and Moka.

"Oh Dante is here too we're all in the same class, this is so great," Dante blinked and looked to the source of the voice. Moka was beaming happily at him while holding Tsukune in another hug. Dante gave a small smile and waved kindly to the girl.

He already felt angry eyes fall on him, which was easily fixed with a little bit of killer intent, "'sigh' Fools."

Time Skip

Moka was dragging the two boys happily, as if all was right with the world. Tsukune was in his own blissful little world, Dante on the other side was still pondering the Chairmen's reasoning on bringing Tsukune (a human) to a monster school. As the girl walked around seeing every detail possible of the school, many boys and some girls looked at Moka with Infatuated eyes, but when their eyes landed on the boys latched to her sides (sorta) they gave a cruel glare.

"How dare they hang out with such a pretty girl," "We should kill those two," were the many words of those around. Dante turned to them and gave his darkest look; Dust also decided to land on his shoulder and add some ominous 'Caws'.

"Eek, that guys creepy," "why do I feel like Death himself is staring at me," Dante smiled at his work, the students are afraid of him, thus afraid to mess with either Tsukune or Moka. Or that's what he thought, as a familiar feel creped down his spine.

He turned to see a face he didn't plan on seeing today, 'just my luck'.

"Such a pretty one," the dirty blond boy said as a smirked crept his face, "you're called Maka Akashiya are you not?"

He raised his hand for a shake, "I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations."

Before Moka could respond, Saizou grabbed Tsukune's shirt and picked him up.

"By the way, what's a beautiful girl like you doing with a guy like this," Saizou's smirk became larger at the distress in Tsukune's eyes.

"Ah that's Saizou, he looks like one of those ill-tempered guys," gossiped one student to another.

"Yeah sounds like a ladies man, with all the human women he molested," said another.

"Wouldn't someone like me be a superior choice then…" before he could finish he felt a large hand grab his arm.

"**I recommend you let go,**" Dante's said coldly as he squeezed Saizou's arm, forcing him to release Tsukune.

Saizou glared painfully at Dante, "erk, who the hell do you think you are."

"The names Dante and it will be the last name you know if you try that again," Dante replied as let the boy's arm go.

He walked over to Tsukune and helped him up, Moka instantly smelled an impending fight and grabbed the two boys arms and pulled them to some other area away from Saizou.

The students were abuzz at the sight of Dante Sizing up Saizou.

"Whoa, that guy must be seriously strong if he can stand up too Saizou, what's his name?" questioned one student.

"I heard it was Dante, he doesn't seem to have a last name, and no one really knows where he came from," Said another student.

"Wow, he sounds mysterious, that's so cool," said a female student. ( (hey girls like this are found in a lot of stories, don't worry he's not getting a fan group, not this season anyways. :P))

Saizou glared after them, he looked at the red part of his arm that was squeezed by the Dante boy.

"Tch, he will pay for that, but first things first," he squeezed his fist, veins to pop on his hand, "I never let a lady escape, Moka."

On another floor of the school

Tsukune and Moka were panting tiredly as they had been the ones to rush away from the scene. Dante however calmly walked up to them, not even slightly bothered by Saizou.

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared," she looked over to Tsukune, "are you okay Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked up at Moka and gave her a reassuring smile, "Uh…yeah, I'm fine," he looked over to Dante, "thanks you, for helping me back there".

Dante gave a nod, as he continued to keep an eye out for Saizou; dust at the moment decided that Tsukune's head made a nice perch for a nap, Tsukune thought of shooing the bird but decided against it do to fear what the crow could potentially do to him.

Even with a large bird on his head he looked to moka, "Moka…why are you so friendly to someone like me?" he scratched his cheek nervously, "even though I'm just a worthless mediocre guy…"

Moka got close and interupted Tsukune, "Don't say that..to me you're not mediocer or worthless or anything Tsukune!"

She turned her head away shyly blushing, "be…besides…"

Tsukune waited for the words to come out of her mouth, with a blush on his face.

"We're on blood sucking terms," as those words escaped the blood loving girl, Tsukune crashed to the ground at the mood kill, forgetting there was a snoozing bird on his head. Dust was awoken abruptly; he began to claw angrily at Tsukune's face. Dust stopped when he figured the ignorant human learned his lesson, and sat happily on Moka's head; not as comfy but hey, one can't be too picky, smells nice though.

Dante could only shake his head at the events be folding before him; Moka began to go on how Tsukune's blood is high quality and such.

"Am I food?" yelled a frustrated Tsukune.

"Well….actually you know….," Moka looked away shyly, "th…that was my first time Tsukune…"

"Huh?"

Tsukune looked at Moka shocked at what she said.

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Tsukune," her face glowed with happiness, "That feeling…I'll never forget it."

"Mo…Moka…," tsukune looked to Moka in amazement, only to be smashed in to a wall with her abnormal strength.

"Oh…I'm so embarrassed," moka said as she ran off, "let's have some fun, let's check out the Academy."

"y..yeah," Tsukune stuttered and trying to recover being smashed into the wall by a pretty girl.

Dante came by chuckling at the poor boy, "come on lover boy, your lady is waiting."

Tsukune stammered at Dante's words, only to follow in defeat.

Time skip :3

They had explored all over the school and finally reached the dorms, and it defiantly wasn't what either boys were expecting. Tsukune's moment of serenity was blasted to pieces by the creepiness of the place, Dante was surprised at seeing more undamaged buildings; Moka and Dust were satisfied at the dorms though for different reasons. Moka loved how the building had 'character' and 'dignity', but all dust cared was that it was next to a graveyard. (He loves eating them corpses)

"Oh, you don't like it Tsukune? Even though you're a monster," she turned to the two boys, "Speaking of which what kind of monsters are you two?"

Tsukune looked to almost have a stroke, "Uh… well I'm uh…"

"Moka, it's against school rules to let our true forms be know," Dante chastised (what a big brother figure).

"Hehe, sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question," Moka replied apologetically.

Tsukune laughed nervously, while Dante nodded that it was alright. Tsukune then realized something and voiced his concern.

"Oh, speaking of which, I can't really see you as anything except a normal human Moka," he said, "are you really a vampire?"

Moka nodded, "yep, of course, right now I look pretty human but…"

She open her shirt enough to reveal her Rosary, "you see, If I take this Rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, and evil and Scaaaary **Vampire**."

Dante's and Tsukune shared the same look of disbelief, "a scary vampire you say, I could _totally _believe that, couldn't you Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I would _totally _see Moka being _evil_," Tsukune said teasingly.

Moka pulled on both their shirts, while she puff her face in frustration, "quit teasing, I will so too be an evil vampire, you two Hmph."

While laughing and apologizing at the same time, Tsukune asked how a rosary could be the thing holding back her true form. Moka explained how rosaries had the ability to seal a vampire's power so she used it to seal her own.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed we do still end up craving blood," she said as she got closer to Tsukune.

"Huh…Whoa Moka…," was what he said till she bit his neck, then he just yelled in pain.

Dante had to say, this was the most amusing first day of school he ever had.

CHAPTER 1 end.

Comment replies :3

(don't forget to fav+ and Comment, love hearing from you guys)

To GG= started research and planning on chapter 2 and planning it as we speak, plan to start typing this weekend.

To Toby B= Glad you like it man, and the legal thing is taken care of when you become a FF member (though it doesn't hurt to throw in a disclaimer to be safe). And you just have to see man (*cough* go team darsiders* cough* ) and still can't decide who he gets with, I have two choices but can't decide, both are perfect, might have the readers decide next chapter or a few chapters on.

To Reaper= yes he will have a transformed state and a horse but he will get that later on (gotta eat the veggies before the we get the real meal, if you get the metaphor)

To Final Anarchy= Thanks man, glad you love it, and I know your feel. Writers block is a authors worst enemy but don't worry, just get your mind on your goal and you'll get it. And here are some things I do when I write fanfiction, 1. Research: make sure you know what you're writing, detail can make or kill a fanfiction, I see it happen all the time. 2. Planning: Plan everything, how the characters would meet, how they would interact with each other, and how the each foreign element would effect a story (meaning how one worlds rules or logic will effect or be effected in another world's) 3. Experiment: after the last two steps, start typing and reading your work then have other people read your work and see how they react to it or if it needs some tweaks (criticism good or bad is really helpful cause you can fix any problems or mess ups in stories) 5. Grammar; not super important just make it where it is readable and easy to read and not confusing. 6. Plot: speaking of confusing, don't make your story too confusing, add mystery yes, but don't make it where the story makes no sense. 7. Avoid cliché styles; if you've been on fanfic long enough, you see these too, they are hard to explain, but there's stories that just don't appeal to me because of these, (example; one paragraph stories, pity party story, character bashings ((pointless and really off putting)), twilight like love stories, lovey dovey stories, and super strong ((suspense and conflict killerz)) and finally : do this at every chance you get when you've completed all of the above. Also  wiki/File:7148DarksidersII_Online_ 

This link will show you what the reaper form should look like, enjoy. And can't wait to see your story to be born, I want to read it .

**TEAM DARKSIDERS**


End file.
